Supported by this grant we invented and validated the application of laser scattering spectroscopy to measure ciliary movements. This project intends to: 1) use this method to study the ionic and hormonal regulation of ciliary activity in mammalian epithelial cilia in vitro; and 2) to further extend the engineering development of this technology to design and fabricate a fiber optic laser spectrometer to measure ciliary activity in vivo.